


Fellatigoo

by Anonymous



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background Mario/Peach - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Idfic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slime, Some sort of dubcon for not explaining sex to a slime creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luigi fucks his own, gooey face.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Luigi/Gooigi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Fellatigoo

Luigi was exhausted after the longest night of his life, filled with nothing but endless terror and tension, followed by hours of consulting with Gadd and the newly rehabilitated ghosts to sort out the blueprints of the hotel for rebuilding it as soon as possible. All he wanted to do was sleep like the dead, but the prospect of being up with the dawn tomorrow to start the heavy work of clearing the rubble drained even his enthusiasm for sleep. 

Not that he could get his head down with the noise his brother was making with the princess; a celebration of their 'near death experience'. It had been hours, but finally the sounds coming through the thin tent walls were beginning to die down. While he knew fine what was going on between them it was something else to have almost nothing between himself and them, listening to Peach moan and giggle incessantly. It had put him on edge, but he was far too tired to leave them alone or raise a fuss. At least they were leaving the next day, on 'royal business', and while they'd promised to be back for the opening he'd have enough time away to be able to think. And to sleep.

There was a quiet squelching sound behind him as he arranged the few of his belongings they'd found in the rubble, and he turned to see his gooey clone standing by its tank, about to squeeze itself back in.

"Wait!" he said, whipping a hand out to rest on its cool surface, and it obediently stopped, still stooped over towards the valve. 

He was hard, frustrated and too exhausted to make good decisions; his curiosity the fatal partner to his aimless lust.

This... Gooigi was awkward a lot of the time but it seemed to be sentient and capable of decisions, and it may have been only his imagination but he thought that they had bonded during they long journey up the levels of the hotel. It was still strange to see his own face wobbling a smile back at him, occasional droplets falling from the end of his mustache, but its enthusiasm and cheerfulness had dragged him through the worst of it with the safe knowledge that he wasn't alone: the only time he'd felt resentment at it's presence was when it tried to speak and could only echo his own calls for his brother, and he could hear his own fear in its voice.

He wasn't sure if it could fuck, but he wanted to try. He wanted to do anything to get off, it had been so long. 

With a quick breath he swallowed and leaned forward to kiss his other self, the familiar surface tension clinging to his lips, Gooigi wobbling at the initial contact before copying his movements, his substance sucking at him when he moved away and oozing give when he pressed forward. The slime wasn't wet, it had too much structure for that, but was somehow both smooth and tacky in turn, and it moved under his roving hands and the liquid motion against his tongue made his weary head spin. 

When he moved his hands to his shoulders and pressed it to its knees his fingers only sank in a little before it went, his own features looking up at him with easy trust that was unsettling and arousing in equal measure, and stayed calm even as his unbuckled dungarees slid to his ankles and he pulled out his stiff dick. Gooigi shivered hat to toe and the mix it was made of reformed so it was in the same state, its erection poking out from underneath its jelly shirt. Was it really turned on or only copying him? Luigi shook himself free of the thought, although the idea that Gadd would have the answers lingered at the back of his brain.

He hooked two fingers under Gooigi's jaw to pull it down, his other hand lazily stroking his cock, and he submerged down to his first knuckle before it got the hint and opened its mouth easily - too easily; its jaw unhinged to an unnatural degree that Luigi then had to ease closer, a quaver crawling up his spine.

He slid his dick between its glutinous lips and squeezed it home around him, accepting him in to its chilled and clammy interior until its nose was squished against his groin, expression still one of vaguely curious nonchalance as he pulled his hips back and then drove back in with a wet squelch. 

It felt incredible, wet and giving as he moved in, the membrane gummy enough to pull back and give him friction as he pulled out. Gooigi kept its head carefully still as he held it between his hands, his thrusts picking up speed as the sensation raced through him and brought him closer to climax.

Gooigi shuffled beneath him and attempted a garbled sound, the gurgling noise that was its speech bubbling the jelly around his cock in tickling waves and he fucked in harder, whispering quiet encouragement to keep talking even as his cock muted any sound from travelling outside the tent walls. Faster he went, the motion stirring up the goo to be more liquid and slippery that in turn allowed him the speed. His pants mixed with the loud slaps and gargles, and as he took his pleasure from his clone it looked happily back up at him, its lips dripping down its chin.

Scenarios raced through his head as his hips snapped forward to meet the rippling face: fucking it like it was a human and feeling the surface tension pull at him, tighter than any solid creature could be; it fucking him and its vaguely clingy goo pulling and pushing deeper in him than should have been possible; or getting it near a Boo to make it vibrate. That was the last straw, and he came hard, spilling deep into its waiting mouth.

He calmed down slowly, Gooigi still as he had been before, with his dick still lodged in its throat, and he blinked through his exhaustion. It took him a moment to recognise that the white dots in his vision weren't stars in his eyes but droplets of his come, floating through the jelly of Gooigi's head. 

A strange impulse came over him, and he pressed his hand to the side of its face and then pushed through, as he had so many times before when retrieving keys, fingers pushing through the thick resistance to chase it. His white seed was warm among the cool of Gooigi, and his heart thumped as he watched it sink down through and mottle the green.

When he drowsily brought his fingers out of the sucking liquid to his lips, a little goo still clinging to his skin, he could barely taste anything in it except a vague saltiness and a bitter aftertaste of coffee. He was distracted from his thoughts by the feeling of a cool, wet slap of liquid against his bare feet, but before he could react beyond a shocked squawk he felt the gooey come ripple and drag itself off his toes back towards the main body. He swallowed hard, sudden worry at the repercussions of having ingested some of the slime piling up as he watched his own innocently happy face below him.

Gooigi retracted slowly from his softening dick with a sucking slurp to give him a white-spotted smile and a energetic thumbs up, and he raised his weak arm to give him a shaking thumbs up in return.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies, but i needed this out of my head and so we're all going to suffer together. 
> 
> please ignore the possibility of semen dissolving goo


End file.
